Esto es una llamada
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Ella esta llamándolo en este momento, en silencio con pequeños sollozos, implora porque el llegue a salvarla. El la está llamando de nuevo, esto es una llamada para su musa invisible, para esa que lo necesita, sin darse cuenta ambos anhelan estar juntos.


**ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA**

-¿te encuentras bien Kurosaki? –pregunta aquel chico de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes al notar la seriedad y tristeza en las facciones de su acompañante.

Ella ofrece una sonrisa cálida –claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –pregunta, el chico la mira para después negar.

-No lo sé, por eso pregunto –dijo mirándola de reojo, entraron en un silencio rotundo por unos segundos, ella manteniendo en mente aquello que tanto la carcomía por dentro y el intentando descubrir de que se trataba. –Oye… ¿iras al cine con nosotros? –pregunta el chico por un lado sin entender el porqué de su pregunta, por otro sabiendo de antemano que solo era porque ella últimamente estaba más triste.

-Lo siento, pero tengo… tengo cosas que hacer –y sin más salió corriendo en direcciona casa, los ojos le ardían, lagrimas aproximándose a caer, pero no lo harían, no frente a ese chico, no frente a alguien que no fuera su reflejo en el agua.

Ella se la vive engañando a todos sus amigos, les hace creer que es fuerte, artimañas simplemente porque mientras ellos la creían la chica inmutable ella dormía con la luz encendida por miedo a despertar en la obscuridad infinita, patético pensaba ella, cada día sonríe como si no hubiera nada malo esperándola en casa como si todo estuviera bien, pero nadie sabe que esa sonrisa es lo único que le queda a la chica para aferrarse a esta vida ya que su madre está enferma de cáncer, su padre trabaja todo el día en la clínica, su hermano nunca está en casa y su melliza se tiene que caer cargo del hogar, no quiere ser un estorbo asi que solo sonríe y se muestra fuerte, solo le queda ser una pregunta sin respuesta para el resto, ser la gran chica que todos esperan sea mientras ella siente como cae a pedazos sin que nadie le ayude, ella quiere ser útil en algo y sabe que puede serlo pero simplemente no haya el propósito con el que se encuentra viva y cada noche mientras se esconde bajo las cobijas se pregunta qué hiso para merecer eso y… ella esta llamándolo en este momento, en silencio con pequeños sollozos, esta llamada jamás acaba porque cada vez que siente las calientes gotas humedecer sus ojos ella implora porque el llegue a salvarla, pero lo que no sabe es que cada vez que cae se acerca más a él, mas sin en cambio ella siente que cada caída le está haciendo perder el control, activa las señales de peligro mientras busca alguien que le enseñe de que se trata vivir.

No muy lejos de ella, es mas en el mismo vecindario se haya él, un chico que quisiera poder contar mil y un historias pero que simplemente cae en cuenta que su vida es aburrida, pelea sin que nadie lo note por hacer de su vida algo diferente, y a pesar de en el exterior alejar a todos su mayor miedo es el hecho de que lo ignoren y en llora por ello cuando nadie lo ve porque se siente impotente, siente que no tiene un propósito por el cual existir, por eso se esconde tras la música, tras componer miles de bellas notas que él le dedica a su musa invisible, esa que le da ese pequeño aliento de que algo mejor existe, esa que le enseñara de que se trata vivir. El sabe que ella lo necesita, que debe pelear por ella pero simplemente n sabe dónde está y en el caso de que la encuentre no sabe si será suficiente para protegerla y el temor a no serlo lo hace ponerse nervioso. El la está llamando de nuevo, mientras siente esa solitaria lágrima descender por su mejilla, se permite esta debilidad solo porque sabe que nadie está en casa, igual que siempre piensa él.

Esto es una llamada para su musa invisible, para esa que lo necesita, porque sin darse cuenta ambos anhelan estar juntos, porque cada vez que caen están más cerca de encontrarse, porque aunque ellos se siente an medio paso de perder el control pronto alguien les enseñara lo que es vivir.

-¡Kurosaki! –escucha a lo lejos, esa chica sonriente aparece en escena, esa chica que es un misterio para él, esa chica que el envidia en el fondo porque es admirada por todos e ignorada por nadie, pero esta vez el detecta algo diferente, la sonrisa de siempre no está y el brillo de sus ojos a desaparecido dejando en su lugar ¿lagrimas? Sin saber exactamente porque corrió tras ella, algo dentro de él se rompía a cada lágrima que se derramaba de esos ojos negros.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –pregunto ella mientras se giraba aun con los ojos llorosos y con el seño fruncido.

-Yo… no… ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto decidido.

-¿Eso que te importa? Son mis problemas no los tuyos. –escupió con odio, raro ya que algo en su interior se sintió reconfortada con su sola presencia.

-solo estoy preguntando, quiero entender que te pasa, quiero ayudarte –dijo mientras se acercaba con cautela.

-¡Pues vete no te necesito! –grito ella mientras más lagrimas salían. -¡lárgate! ¡¿Tu como puedes entender lo que me pasa?! ¡Tú que eres el chico por el que todas se mueren! ¡Tú que eres el maldito genio y bueno en los deportes! ¡Tu que…! –Sus reclamos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él la abraso, aferrándose ella intentando protegerla, ¿de qué?, no lo sabía pero ella lo necesitaba aunque lo negara y el a ella.  
-¿Por qué crees que nunca me eh sentido asi antes? No soy quien tu estas describiendo, solo… -

-Solo te ocultas, te ocultas por miedo a no ser suficiente para todos… -dijo ella recibiendo el cálido contacto.

-pero ya no quiero seguir ocultando mas en eso, quiero ir a un lugar, a ese lugar que ambos hemos creado. Llévame a ese lugar –pidió el aferrándose a su cuerpo tanto que podría jurar que ella se rompería en cualquier instante.

-Te llevare a ese lugar donde nada está mal… y gracias por venir –dijo ella separándose.

-no te preocupes, ambos llevamos tanto tiempo solos, tanto que comprendemos el dolor del otro –dijo él mientras tomaba las manos de ella.

Por fin alguien había contestado su llamado, por fin alguien los ayudaría cada vez que cayeran, por fin alguien desactivaría sus alertas de peligro, y por fin alguien respondería esa gran pregunta ¿de qué se trata vivir? Porque entre ambos se mostrarían que aun quedaba un motivo para seguir aquí.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1\. Bueno mis queridos lectores primoreo que nada ¡feliz navidad! Espero se le hayan pasado muy lindo y todo eso, bueno aquí les dejo este OSS quo no sé porque me está dando por sacar todas mis historias en donde Toshiro y Karin están destinados a encontrarse, creo que porque realmente creo que asi son las cosas en la vida, muy cursi lo sé pero entiendan.

2\. Agradeceré a quienes dejen reviews, apiádense de mí por favor.

3\. Bueno sin más me despido, cuídense, pásenla bien, no tomen y si lo hacen no conduzcan y sin más que decir sayonara.


End file.
